warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
All Is Lost
/Allegiances/ Chapter One :Pinepelt raced toward the camp, her mouth full of prey and a full patrol behind her. She could never get enough of the open moor, the freedom, and exhilaration of being a warrior. Being a warrior was all she had ever wanted and she couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to be one. Not every cat had that chance, there were loners, rogues, and even some crazy kittypets out there. But it seemed that soon her life as a warrior would be ending, Rosefur, the Clan's medicine cat, had just told her that she was expecting kits. She was of course overjoyed, but she was scared to death of the uncertainty that laid ahead of her. Dustytail, her mate, had already tried to convince her to move to the nursery, but she refused. She wouldn't until her belly was so big that she couldn't physically do her job anymore. :"Pinepelt!" her brother, Spikefur, called from behind, "Wait up, we can't keep up with this pace you've been setting." :Without noticing, Pinepelt had broken into a full sprint and was now almost two tree-lengths ahead. She slowed and looked back on her patrol, Spikefur, Hootowl, and Crowpaw were sprinting behind her, and by the time they caught up, they were app out of breath. :"Whew, I'm tired!" Crowpaw exclaimed, tossing the moorhen he was carrying to the ground and collapsing to his side. :Hootowl nudged her apprentice with a dark gray paw. "Get up you lazy kittypet," his mentor jokingly prodded. :"Sorry," Pinepelt mewed, embarrassment pricking at her pelt, "I didn't even notice I'd picked up the pace." :Spikefur purred, "Even when we were in the nursery, Lakeripple could barely keep you close to her, you were running when you weren't even a moon old, she used to worry sick about you!" :Pinepelt rolled her eyes, "Come on, we need to get this prey back to camp." :She picked up her lapwing, Spikefur snatched up a mouse and a rather skinny hare, Hootowl grabbed her lapwing, and Crowpaw grabbed his moorhen and once again they were off. This time Pinepelt set the pace at a quick trot and soon they arrived back at camp. They all threw their prey down and Pinepelt notices a plump dove on the top of the fresh kill pile. She remembered that dove was Lakeripple's favorite and snatched the prey up, trotting to the elder's den. :As Pinepelt's eyes adjusted to the gloom of the dark den, a voice called out, "Pinepelt, is that you?" :"Yes, Oatstalk, it's just me, I brought a dove for Lakeripple," Pinepelt replied. :"Good," the tom replied, "Maybe now we'll get some peace, all last night she was talking, and she's still going." :Pinepelt purred, her mother had always been a talker and even blindness couldn't steal that trait from her, "Is she awake?" Pinepelt mewed around the dove. :"Nah, she and Mintleaf are taking a nap, but you can leave that tasty bit of prey here with me," Oatstalk mewed with a flick of his tail. :Pinepelt purred. "Fine, I can catch a dove for Lakeripple later." She set the prey at the tom's paws and backed out of the den into the blinding sunlight. :"And what do you think you're doing?" a deep voice said from behind Pinepelt. :Pinepelt jerked around, the voice startling her. She purred when she saw it was only Dustytail, "I was gonna take a dove to Lakeripple, but she's taking a nap." :"Well are you tired, hungry, do you need anything? Shouldn't you be lying down? I'll take you off all of your patrols, Havenheart and Stagfoot can take them on." The worried soon-to-be father shot out in a rush. :"No, Dustytail, I'm fine, I wish you'd stop worrying about me, Rosefur said there's no reason why I can't still do my duties for awhile," Pinepelt mewed defensively. :"Well, still, you were out all morning hunting and I'd like it if you would take the rest of the day off. Maybe build a nest in the nursery, I know Graystream will be ecstatic to have another full-grown cat to talk to after being cooped up with her kits for two moons." :Pinepelt sighed, slightly annoyed at Dustytail, he was so bossy! "Fine," she mewed in a huff, I'll go build a nest for when the kits come. :"Good," her mate mewed, "I'll put Havenheart and Hatchpaw on dusk patrol in your place." :As her mate walked away, Pinepelt couldn't help but wonder why she had ever wanted kits. The life of a warrior was much better and suited her more than the boring life of a queen. Chapter Two : "Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey join here for a Clan meeting!" Mallowstar's yowl rang through the camp. Pinepelt pushed her way from the nursery and sat by the other queen, Graystream. : "Hush," Graystream mewed sternly to her kits who were squeaking with excitement, "If you don't be quiet, you'll ahve to go back to the nursery." : The kits quickly became quiet at their mother's threat, but Pinepelt noticed that Lizardkit kept pawing at Lilackit's tail. : "Today, is a notable day in the life of two cats," Mallowstar began, his ginger-patched pelt glowing in the green-leaf sunshine, "It is the day that two cats become warriors, Crowpaw, Foxpaw come forward." : Pinepelt watched as Foxpaw, a small ginger tabby, slowly stepped forward, her tail held high, Crowpaw followed, but in a less graceful way. : "I, Mallowstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and commend each of them as a warrior in their turn. Crowpaw, do you promise to uphold the Clan and protect it even at the cost of your life?" : "I do," Crowpaw mewed, barely containing his excitement. : "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Crowpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Crowrunner, StarClan honors your determination and skill." : Crowrunner did the ceremonial lick on Mallowstar's shoulder, and backed away as the Clan yowled his name, Pinepelt figured that ThunderClan could hear the Clan from their camp, : "Foxpaw," Mallowstar's voice echoed, jarring Pinepelt from her thoughts, "Do you promise to upold the warrior code and your Clan even at the cost of your life?" : "I do," the tiny ginger she-cat mewed, her eyes sparkling with excitement. : "Then from this moment on you shall be known as Foxpounce, for your enthusiasm and kindness." Mallowstar finished, looking at his kit with all of the pride a father could have. Foxpaw was all the proud leader had left after Rainlily, his mate, and Fennelkit, his other kit died, and Pinepelt's heart broke to see their leader go through heartbreak, but she knew that this was probably the best day of his life. : The Clan called out Foxpounce's name and she and Crowrunner padded over to sit by Featherwind and Lilysmoke. : "Now, as you all know ThunderClan has taken back the woodland stretch of our land," Mallowstar continues on a more serious note, "I have decided that it's time to recapture what's rightfully ours!" : Many of the cats called out, agreeing with their leader, but Pinepelt noticed some cats, Slighfoot, Grassfur, and Featherwind didn't look very happy about it. She wondered why but listened attentively as their leader started assigning patrols. : "Lilysmoke, Havenheart, Hootowl, Hatchpaw, and Crowrunner will come with me in the first patrol. Dustytail will lead the second with Spikefur, Slightfoot, Foxpounce, and Stagfoot backing him up. Pinepelt, in your condition, you will be in charge of the camp while we're away, Grassfur, you'll stay behind, too." : Pinepelt seethed at being left behind just because she was carrying kits, but she simply nodded, knowing Dustytail had something to do with that decision. She watched through narrowed eyes as both patrols sped out of camo and onto the moor, ready to fight for their Clan. Chapter Three : Pinepelt sat at the top of the shallow dip in the moor where WindClan made their camp She heart Grassfur pacing in the center of camp and Graystream's kits playing with Dapplepaw, Rosefur's apprentice. : Suddenly yowls echoes across the moor and Pinepelt jerked her head towards the ThunderClan border where she knew that the battle had begun. : Pinepelt turned and padded into camp, knowing there was nothing she could do for the battling cats but maybe she could help Rosefur prepare supplies for the injured cats that would certainly be coming back from the battle. : Grasspelt, who had sat down by the elder's den with Oatstalk, Lakeripple, and Mintleaf, jumped up once Pinepelt entered the camp. : "Is anything wrong?" the brown tom asked. : "No," Pinepelt replied, "I just can't stand waiting." : Grasspelt purred, "I know what you mean, it always seems longer when you're the one waiting for the other warriors to return." : Pinepelt nodded and continued on her trek to Rosefur's den. She pushed her way inside and saw the tiny pinkish-cream she-cat counting different herb leaves on the floor. "Do you need any help?" Pinepelt asked Rosefur. : "Nah, I'm fine, everything seems to be in order," Rosefur replied, with a flick of her tail, "What I'd really like to do is be on the battlefield helping my Clanmates there, but I know that isn't my path." : "You mean you wanted to be a warrior?" Pinepelt asked, she had never thought of Rosefur as anything but a medicine cat, but as she thought back she remembered that Rosefur already had a warrior name when she became Thistleburr, the former medicine cat's apprentice. : "Once I thought so, I actually became one, but then my brother, Rabbitflight, died and I realised that my paws walked on a different path," the medicine cat explained, her eyes glazing with memories. : Pinepelt faintly remembered stories that Owlclaw, her father, had told her about the tom, but he had never been more than a story or name to her, she never realized that he had been Rosefur's brother. : "Anyway, how're you doing? Have the kits begun to move yet?" Rosefur asked, jarring Pinepelt from fond memories of her father. : "Not yet," Pinepelt responded with uneasiness. : "Well that's fine, sometimes they do this early, other times they don't. It's a shame you're going to be in the nursery, once Mallowstar or Dustytail give up one of their positions, you were favored to become deputy and then leader, you're a great warrior, and you were the youngest senior warrior I had ever seen," Rosefur said, changing the subject. : Suddenly, Pinepelt scented blood in the air and heard weary pawsteps approaching camp, "Sorry, but we'll have to continue this later Rosefur." : The medicine cat nodded and started to gather herbs for the injured cats that were sure to come. : Pinepelt shoved her way into the clearing as Mallowstar led the defeated patrol back into camp, Slightfoot and Hatchpaw each were supporting Havenheart, and Pinepelt stared in disbelief as Dustytail dragged Spikefur's body into the clearing. : "Spikefur?" she whispered, "No, no, no not Spikefur." She waled into the center of the clearing and collapsed, grief consuming her. She faintly heard the screech of pain and disbelief as her brother's mate, Graystream, came charging into the clearing. But that is all she remembered, all she knew before the tempting darkness of sleep consumed her. Chapter Four :Pinepelt awoke as dawn peeped over the horizon, she looked around and saw that Graystream was still awake, grooming her mate's body for the last time. Mintleaf, Oatstalk, and Lakeripple pushed their way out of the elder's den and into the clearing, ready to take Spikefur's body to its final resting place. Dustytail emerged from the warriors den and came over, knowing better than saying anything, instead simple laying his tail over Pinepelt's shoulders. As the elders took Spikefur's body away and Graystream moved back to the nursery, where Lilysmoke and Featherwind had taken care of the kits, Pinepelt mewed to Dustytail, "Time to assign patrols." :"Are you feeling up to the dawn patrol with me?" her brown tabby mate asked. :"Sure," Pinepelt murmured, "Maybe we could take Grassfur along too, he wasn't apart of the battle patrols and the other cats still need to rest." :Dustytail nodded, glancing to the medicine den where Havenheart slept, the gray she-cat had gotten the worst of the injuries during the battle, but Rosefur and Dapplepaw were confident that the young she-cat would make it through. Dustytail silently moved back to the warrior's den and called to Grassfur. The short-furred tom came out, blinking the sleep from his eyes and followed Dustytail and Pinepelt out onto the moor. :It was a cool, but beautiful morning and the cats made the best use of it, going along all of the borders and making it back to camp before most of the cats had woken up. :As they entered the camp, they knew something was off, however, because Mallowstar was awake and pacing the clearing. :"Is anything wrong?" Dustytail cautiously asked his leader. :"Yes, I need a meeting with you and the other senior warriors immediately, Foxpounce!" The leader called to his daughter, "Wake the senior warriors, and tell them I need a meeting with them." :The ginger warrior nodded and bounded back towards the warrior's den, where the other two senior warriors soon emerged. :Mallowstar beckoned with his tail and soon all of the senior warriors were settled in a quiet corner of the camp. :"Yesterday we received a blow from the fox-hearted forest cowards," Mallowstar began, "And the Clan is weak, but I think we have ways to make it stronger." :"The Clan?" the eldest of the warriors, Lilysmoke asked, curiosity evident in her eyes. :"Yes, the Clan," Mallowstar continued, "to start, Jumpkit has reached five moons, he is Graystream's oldest kit and I think he's ready to be apprenticed, even though he's not quite six moons." :A shocked gasp came from Stagfoot, "B-but Mallowstar, that's against the warrior code!" :"The warrior code is what we live by," Pinepelt added. :"But if we did this, we could be stronger, I see the sense in what Mallowstar is saying," Pinepelt stared in dismay as Dustytail mewed his statement, she looked around and saw Lilysmoke and Grassfur nodding. She was shocked, this had come so suddenly. :"The other thing is, RiverClan has offered an alliance with us, if we help them in battle against ShadowClan, they'll help us in battle against ThunderClan," Mallowstar mewed, clearly proud that he'd secured this agreement with the shifty RiverClan leader, Poolstar. :The other senior warriors nodded with agreement, but Pinepelt felt an uneasiness at the thought, and she could see that Stagfoot felt the same way about the entire plan. :"Shall I announce it to the Clan?" :Dustytail, Grassfur, and Lilysmoke nodded. :"Well that's a majority, Pinepelt, would you mind telling Graystream about Jumpkit?" her leader asked her. :Pinepelt uneasily nodded, but she knew in her gut that this wasn't right. Chapter Five :Pinepelt slowly padded away from the nursery, the shock in Graystream's eyes had been evident, but the queen hadn't questioned her leader's orders, she simply looked at her oldest, Jumpkit, a black tom, with a look of longing and agreed to have him ready. There was still some time until the ceremony and she needed some time away. She left the camp and trekked towards the ancient tree on the edge of the territory. :As she approached the spindly tree, she saw a brown shape in the distance. Her stomach churned, but she simply dismissed it and went to meet Stagfoot, where they'd been meeting for the last moon. They were the last two senior warriors that were loyal to the warrior code and that had formed a bond between the two cats. :"Pinepelt," Stagfoot purred, his voice barely over a whisper. He pressed against her sides and twined his tail around hers. :Pinepelt pulled away, the pain in her stomach intensifying, she grimaced, but quickly recovered and returned Stagfoot's purr. :"Do you think the other cats will agree with Mallowstar?" Pinepelt questioned. :Stagfoot shrugged, "They don't have a choice, the word of the Clan leader is law." :"But leaders can be wrong, too," Pinepelt pointed out, grimacing as another spasm shocked her stomach. :Stagfoot stepped forward, "Are you alright?" he asked Pinepelt, worry evident in his eyes. :"I-I don't know," Pinepelt stammered, the pain gripping her belly until she couldn't stand it anymore, "You'd better get Rosefur." :Stagfoot hared off towards camp, soon disappearing in the distance, "Hurry," Pinepelt breathed, lying down, the pain growing with each breath. : coming soon Category:Ducksplash Category:Fan Fictions